¡Maldita sea!
by Alkanet
Summary: Zoro y Tashigi se enfrentan por fin en un duelo..... verbal. ¿Qué puede salir de todo esto? Sólo una cosa: descubrir que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso... ZxT, bueno, más o menos


**"¡MALDITA SEA!"**

_por Ayne Greensleeves_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Una vez dije que "La Receta de Tamao" era el fanfic más tonto que había escrito. Eso era, obviamente, porque aún no había escrito éste. No, de verdad, la cosa empezó como algo serio, empecé a escribir en clase, pero con el fin de las clases se acabó también la inspiración (está claro que no sé escribir fanfics en casa XD), me quedé sin saber cómo seguir, y salió... esto. Se aceptan sugerencias para un final alternativo U_

-Zoro Roronoa, te desafío a duelo.

Ahí estaba otra vez. De pie ante él, la espada desenvainada sujeta con ambas manos, en posición defensiva; los ojos oscuros y rebeldes clavados en él. Aquella joven de pelo negro y mirada decidida, tan decidida y obstinada como podía serlo él también a veces, que se empeñaba en seguirle hasta los mismos confines de la Grand Line, a la caza de un duelo que él no podía luchar.

Maldita sea.

El primer impulso de Zoro fue dar media vuelta y echar a correr. No quería volver a ver su cara, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Y no porque no le gustara... sino, simplemente, porque aquella visión removía demasiados recuerdos en su interior. Era como si sus preciosos recuerdos hubiesen estado dormidos plácidamente en su memoria durante todos esos años, y de repente llegaba ella, como una brisa repentina que los levantaba y lanzaba al aire como si fuesen pájaros de papel, interrumpiendo su pacífico letargo.

Y eso no le gustaba.

-¿Intentas huir, Roronoa? -le gritó la joven, cortándole el paso-. Eso no es propio de ti. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu legendario valor? Ven aquí y lucha como un hombre.

Zoro se encaró con ella.

-¡Cállate! -replicó-. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¿Cómo vas a entenderlo?

-¿Entender? -repitió ella, furiosa-. ¿Qué tengo que entender? Lo único que entiendo es que me mentiste, me pusiste en ridículo, me humillaste, me derrotaste...

-¡Te derroté! ¡Vale! ¡Entonces acéptalo y déjame en paz! -gritó Zoro, aunque tenía el sutil presentimiento de que la chica no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-¡NUNCA! ¡Aquél no fue un duelo justo! -fue su defensa, tal como él sospechaba-. ¡Fue tu culpa, por despreciarme y negarte a acabar el combate como es debido!

-¡Y... y tú también tienes la culpa, por ser una copia de Kuina! -Zoro empezaba a quedarse sin argumentos-. ¡Haz el favor de no faltarle al respeto imitándola!

Vale, había que reconocer que la excusa de Tashigi tenía más fundamento que la suya. Sólo un poco más.

-¡¿Ahora también me insultas! Estás cayendo muy bajo, Roronoa...

-¿Sí? Pues no pienso luchar contigo hasta que cambies de cara -declaró el espadachín muy resuelto.

-¡Esa es la excusa más ridícula, infantil y penosa que he oído en toda mi vida!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de la tuya? ¿Se puede saber cuándo te he mentido yo?

-¡¿Tendrá cara dura! -el tono de voz de Tashigi subía por momentos-. ¡¡Me dijiste que no eras Zoro Roronoa!

-¡Te equivocas! -Zoro elevó la voz aún más que ella-. ¡Yo nunca dije que NO fuese Zoro Roronoa!

Un corrillo de curiosos, marines y transeúntes se iba congregando a su alrededor.

-¡Bueno, tampoco me dijiste que lo fueras! -replicó Tashigi con voz acusadora.

-¡No me lo preguntaste! -declaró él, triunfante.

Tashigi se quedó callada unos segundos. Parpadeó.

El corrillo de curiosos miraba del espadachín a la joven marine, como en un partido de tenis, esperando su reacción.

-¡Ah, claro! -estalló ella de repente, encontrando al fin las palabras-. ¿Cómo te lo iba a preguntar? ¿Tú te crees que yo voy por ahí preguntando a todo el mundo que me encuentro por la calle: "oye, tú eres Zoro Roronoa, el malvado espadachín"?

-¡Si lo haces o no, no es problema mío! -contestó Zoro, sintiendo que se había anotado un tanto-. Además, si hubieses sido más espabilada, te habrías dado cuenta tú solita, cuando dijiste lo de las tres espadas...

-Te crees muy listo ¿no? -espetó la chica, un poco dolida-. ¿Cómo iba a sospechar el delincuente que eras en realidad, cuando te hacías pasar por una buena persona en mis mismas narices?

-¡Oye, yo no intentaba engañarte! Soy como soy, y me da igual lo que pienses; si por el simple hecho de ver mi cara en un cartel de "se busca" te piensas que soy un monstruo...

-¿Y por qué si no ibas a estar en busca y captura? -Tashigi se estaba acalorando ya de tanto gritar-. Podías haberte comportado como un pirata desde el principio. Pero ¡nooo, vamos a reírnos de la sargento mayor rompiéndole las gafas, abusando de su caridad, siendo amable con ella...

-¡Lo de las gafas fue un accidente! -interrumpió Zoro exasperado, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que la discusión estuviera retrasando el momento de la lucha-. Y si fui amable contigo fue porque me gus... es decir, porque me pareciste buena persona -se corrigió rápidamente-, una colega espadachina...

-¡Sí, y una ingenua también! -los nudillos de Tashigi estaban blancos de aferrar la empuñadura de Shigure con todas sus fuerzas-. Conseguiste que te abriera mi corazón, que te contara mis sueños más íntimos... te habrás reído a base de bien a mi costa...

-¡Yo no me río de tus sueños! -las orejas de Zoro se empezaban a poner rojas-. Me parece muy noble que quieras defender la justicia y rescatar las katanas ancestrales y todo eso. ¡Eres tú la que se burla de los míos impunemente!

-¿Se puede saber cuándo me he reído yo de tus sueños? ¡Tú no me contaste ninguno de ellos, cuando yo te lo confié todo! -le acusó ella-. ¿Qué es? ¿Ser el mayor criminal de Grand Line?

Zoro no pudo contenerse más y la señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

-¡¡Mi sueño es cumplir una promesa que le hice a mi amiga! ¡¡Exactamente la misma a la que tú le has robado la cara!

Tashigi se sentía a punto de estallar de rabia y frustración.

-¡Maldita sea, Roronoa, yo no he robado nada! ¡¡Yo tengo mis propios sueños y mi propia personalidad!

-¡Que casualmente también es una copia de la de Kuina! -insistió él.

-¡Maldita sea, pues no me mires!

-¿Cómo voy a dejar de mirarte, si te presentas hasta en mis sueños, maldita sea?

-¡¡¡Eso no es culpa mía, maldita sea! -Tashigi se daba cuenta de que empezaba a repetirse demasiado esa expresión, pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra palabra que pudiera expresar tan bien su frustración-. ¡Yo puedo acusarte de lo mismo, no he podido dejar de soñar contigo desde el maldito día en que te conocí!

-¡Pues deja de perseguirme! ¡Olvídate de mí y déjame en paz!

-¡No pienso dejar de perseguirte hasta que nos hayamos batido en duelo como Dios manda!

-¡¡Maldita sea! -explotó Zoro, cada vez más acalorado-. ¡No quiero luchar contigo! ¡¡No quiero hacerte daño!

-¡Y yo no quiero que pienses que soy una debilucha, o que no soy un rival digno sólo porque soy una mujer!

-¡Yo nunca he pensado eso, maldita sea! ¿Por qué tienes que pensar tú que soy un monstruo sanguinario?

-¿Y por qué tienes tú que ser un pirata tan rarito?

-¡¿Y por qué diablos tienes que ser tan cabezona!

-¡¿Y por qué tienes que ser tan buen espadachín y tan... tan buena persona!

-¡¿Y tú por qué tienes que ser tan adorable, maldita sea!

-¡¡¿Y por qué tienes que ser tan atractivo!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Te quiero!

-¡¡¡Yo también, maldita sea!

Tashigi parpadeó. No se había dado cuenta del rumbo que empezaba a tomar la conversación hasta que dijo la última frase.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. La gente que observaba la pelea flipaba en todos los colores del arco iris.

Zoro se quedó mirando a la chica unos segundos, probablemente pensando lo mismo que ella. Las últimas palabras las había soltado casi como una acusación, a voz en grito, delante de un montón de personas que no sabía cuándo habían llegado o de dónde habían salido. Probablemente su primer impulso había sido decir "te odio" o algo parecido, pero no había sido capaz.

Tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar. Entonces empezó a sentir mucho calor en la cara de golpe. Su rostro y sus orejas estaban rojos como una cereza.

Tashigi había tardado un poco menos que él, y sus mejillas ya estaban totalmente coloradas cuando la miró. Le contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Zoro miró para otro lado, incómodo.

-Uhm... -empezó ella.

-Esto... -Zoro también lo intentó, pero estaba totalmente bloqueado -. Yo...

-Mmm... ¿sí?

-Eh... -¿qué diablos se hacía en estos casos? Zoro buscó con la mirada a Sanji entre la multitud, como esperando que le diera alguna pista.

-Bueno... un beso ¿no? -gritó de pronto alguien del corrillo de curiosos.

Zoro y Tashigi se pusieron tensos. La gente no les quitaba ojo. Se lo estaban pasando en grande. A Zoro no le habría sorprendido ver a más de uno comiendo palomitas como en el cine.

-¡Si, eso! ¡Que se besen! -corearon más voces.

-¿Qué? -Tashigi tenía el corazón en la garganta. Qué situación tan surrealista.

-Eh... no... -Zoro retrocedió, muy nervioso.

Tashigi le miró, un poco sorprendida.

-¿No? -repitió.

-No, o sea... no es que no quiera... es que... -el joven miró alrededor, como para enseñarle el público que tenían.

-Sí... ya. Está bien.

-Bueno... si tú...

-No, no importa.

Parecía un poco decepcionada, pero también aliviada. Aún estaba muy roja. Maldita sea, qué adorable.

-¡Nooooooo! -exclamó de pronto una voz melodramática desde el fondo-. ¡¡No voy a consentir que ese bruto cabeza de lechuga ligue antes que yoooooo!

Zoro se echó a reír. Antes de que Sanji pudiera abrirse paso entre la multitud, el espadachín cogió a Tashigi por la cintura de improviso y la besó.

Algunos rompieron a aplaudir (lo dicho, se lo estaban pasando en grande), otros no salían de su asombro. Tras unos largos segundos en los que los dos rivales se besaron apasionadamente, Tashigi volvió a adoptar su expresión de chica dura, aunque aún había color en sus mejillas:

-Bueno, Roronoa... supongo que nuestro duelo tendrá que esperar.

-Sí, eh... supongo que sí -contestó Zoro, aliviado.

-Bien. Pues... -le miró directamente a los ojos, con esos enormes ojos oscuros, aunque la mirada no era ni mucho menos tan dura como lo había sido un rato antes-. Nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Estoy seguro de que sí -sonrió él.

Tashigi se dio media vuelta, roja como una manzana, y echó a andar dignamente hacia el cuartel de la Marina. Con un suspiro y una sonrisa de satisfacción, Zoro le dio la espalda y emprendió el camino hacia su barco.

El corrillo aún tardó unos segundos más en disolverse. La gente empezó a volver a sus casas, muchos de ellos rascándose la cabeza y murmurando que había mucha gente rara en el mundo, o que qué bonito era el amor.


End file.
